If We Never Meet Again
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku merasakan sakit seperti ini? Melihat pohon itu, membuatku sadar jika kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.../Fantao(ONESHOOT)


**FANFIC REMAKE**

Meski ini ff remake, tapi tetep ff punya gw kok. Aslinya pake fandom band Jepang: Reita&Ruki(Reituki), tapi tiba-tiba gw pengen nge-remake cerita ini ya begini deh jadinya.

Dengan judul yang sama seperti ff aslinya. So, enjoy~!

.

.

If **We** Never **Meet** Again

 **By** : Skylar.K

 **Pair** : Fantao

 **Cast** : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating** : T

 **Warning** : TYPO(S)!

.

.

.

Kami ada, diantara kalian, makhluk hidup yang ada di Bumi. Kami bersembunyi di dalam bunga, pepohonan, udara, angin, dan benda-benda mati. Eksis bersama makhluk-makhluk lain yang _special_ , yang berbeda dengan kami, yang memiliki nama atau sebutan tersendiri bagi kalian, manusia.

Dunia kami suci, tak terjamah, murni dan damai. Kami tidak membutuhkan kalian yang dapat merusak Dunia kami, hidup kami, dan ketenangan kami. Meski kami bertubuh kecil, tapi kekuatan kami mampu melumpuhkan berpulu-puluh _Troll_ sekaligus.

Namun sekeras atau segigih apapun kami menjaga diri-Dunia kami, kalianーmerekaーorang-orang jahat dan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan selalu menyerang kami dengan segalah ke egoisan kalian. Datang dengan niat jahat dan keburukan, mengacaukan hidup dan ketenangan kami.

Apa salah kami? Kenapa kalian selalu mengusik kami? Apa kami pernah mengganggu kalian?  
Kami diam bukan berarti kami lemah, rapuh, dan takut. Kami diam karena kami makhluk lembut, kami tidak menyukai kekerasan, kami suci.

Tapi semua itu―hal yang telah kalian lakukan pada kami―membuat kaum kami terpecah. Tak lagi utuh, tak lagi 'sama', tak lagi setujuan. Berkat ulah kalian, kami terbagi. Kami telah menjadi hitam dan putih. Semua itu karena kalian.

Sampai saat ini pun kalian―makhluk-makhluk jahat―tak hentinya mengganggu kami. Hanya demi tujuan egois kalian, membunuh kami untuk hidup lebih lama, merampas kekuatan kami untuk hal-hal buruk.  
Dan jangan salahkan kami jika kami memberontak dan melawan. Jangan salahkan kami jika kami melakukan hal yang sama pada kalian.

Kami―yang hitam―dalam waktu dekat akan membalas perbuatan kalian. Dan kami―yang putih―masih menjadi sosok _Elf_ yang suci.  
Karena ingat. Kami- _Elf_ , telah terbagi. Dan semua itu karena kalian... 

Malam hari ini benar-benar dingin, angin yang berhembus meluruhkan hangatnya lentera kecil yang cantik berwarna-warni yang berbentuk kuncup-seperti bunga, di sepanjang jalan, diantara rumput ilalang yang tinggi.

Ku dengar gemrisik dedaunan dan tumbuhan lainnya yang saling bersentuhan karena angin yang berhembus. Di tengah-tengah udara dingin ini ku rasakan suasana yang memanas, tak juga reda setelah tiga hari lamanya. Dan aku bosan.

Sepanjang jalan yang ku telusuri, tak hentinya aku mendengar pembicaran _Elf-Elf_ yang berjalan melewatiku. Dan bahan pembicaraan mereka pun sama, untungnya aku tak tertarik. Aku tidak suka melakukan sesuatu yang menurut ku tidak penting.

Aku masih harus berjalan sekitar lima puluh meter lagi sambil membawa keranjang bambu berisi makanan. Daging.

 _Yaks_ , menyebut namanya dalam hati saja membuatku mual. Karena daging bukanlah makananku, maupun makhluk hidup lainnya yang di konsumsi oleh manusia. _Elf_ hanya meminum madu dan susu, dan kami suka makanan-makanan manis.

Aku menghela nafas pendek, mendongak menatap langit malam yang cerah bertabur bintang serta bulan sabit yang seolah tersenyum. Rasanya sangat damai dan tenang, tidak seperti malam-malam kemarin yang menakutkan.

Tiga hari yang lalu, desa kami di guncang oleh teror pembunuhan oleh makhluk lain yang mengerikan. Makhluk itu menjadikan _Elf_ yang di bunuhnya sebagai makanan dan atas pengakuannya, ia memakan Elf agar lebih kuat.

Kami menamainya _Dae_. Karena dia seperti bayangan, bukan karena dia tak kasat mata(kami- _Elf_ bisa melihat apa saja) tapi karena sosok monsternya yang dapat mengelabui kami semua. Dia selalu berubah-ubah bentuk, menjadi apa saja tanpa kami tahu dia dengan mudah dapat memangsa kami. Dan kami tidak tahu persis makhluk apa sebenarnya ia.

"Tao!"

Itu suara Jongin. Aku berhenti melangkah, menoleh ke belakang punggungku. Ku lihat Jongin terbang rendah dengan santai ke arahku, dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa Kai?" tanyaku begitu Jongin menapakkan kakinya di dekat ku. Begitulah aku dan teman-teman ku yang lain memanggilnya, biar lebih ringkas saja memanggilnya Kai. Toh Jongin sendiri yang menyarankan.

Ah ya, apa aku sudah bilang jika kami tidak bertubuh mini jika di Dunia kami sendiri? Kami menjadi mini jika berada di luar wilayah kami, selebihnya kami akan berukuran normal seperti manusia dan jika kami menghendaki, tak selalu di Dunia kami saja.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku mau memberi makhluk itu makan, kenapa?"

Jongin mendengus kecil, bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka. Aku tahu Jongin adalah salah satu _Elf_ yang terganggu atau lebih tepatnya tidak suka akan _Dae_ yang masih di biarkan hidup sampai saat ini. Entah kenapa.

"Aku heran kenapa harus kau yang memberi makhluk itu makan? Kenapa tidak dari pihak _Mor_ saja yang melakukannya? ' _kan_ mereka yang menyekap makhluk itu disini" Jongin jadi menggerutu kesal. Aku mengangkat bahu cuek, kembali berjalan dan Jongin berjalan di samping kanan ku. Kembali ke tujuanku semula, ke pohon Oak yang menjadi tanda perbatasan antara desa kami― _Nim_ ―dan wilayah desa tetangga― _Mor_. Karena kami adalah putih dan mereka hitam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, memang kenapa?"

"Ini urusan mereka, bukan kita. ' _kan_ mereka yang _ngotot_ untuk membunuh makhluk itu, kenapa jadi kau ikut repot?"

Aku terdiam. Yang di katakan Jongin ada benarnya. Kenapa mereka membebankan hal ini padaku?

Bukannya aku keberatan atas tugas ini, tapi memang seharusnya aku sebagai penduduk _Nim_ tidak di libatkan.

"Apa kata Sehun itu ada benarnya ya?" Jongin berceletuk. Ku putar kepalaku menatapnya, dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Sehun bicara apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia bilang kalau kekuatan _Elf_ yang masih murni, polos, itu bisa menetralisir aura hitam seseorang"  
Aku mengernyit.

"Aku belum pernah dengar hal seperti itu" aku menatap Jongin ragu. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu samar.

Apa iya? Tapi kenapa aku?

"Aku sampai sini saja ya" kata Kai, membuatku kembali menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih sayang nyawa ku"

"Dia di ikat, ada mantra pelindung juga kok"

"Tetap saja, aku malas. Aku duluan ya"

Aku pun mengangguk, sejenak memperhatikan Jongin yang terbang menjauh dariku. Dan sekarang, aku harus kembali berjalan sendiri. Tidak masalah sih, tapi...

 _ **DEG**_

Kaki ku mendadak kaku, jantungku berdetak abnormal, rasanya aku tidak ingin mendekat lebih dari ini. Ku cengkram keranjang yang ku bawa.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, selalu saja saat aku mau mendekat sekedar untuk melaksanakan tugas, aku selalu berkeringat dingin seperti ini.

Gugup, takut, senang dan ragu jadi satu. Memang selama tiga hari ini tidak ada masalah saat ku kerjakan tugasku, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindar saat ku rasakan perasaan aneh itu muncul saat melihat sosok manusia _Dae_.

Aku tidak tahu apa. Rasanya aku senang melihatnya, sekaligus gugup, seperti jantungku mau meledak saking cepatnya berdetak. Yang tidak bisa ku hindari adalah tatapan tajamnya yang seperti memojokkan ku. Bahkan di jarak beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Sepasang mata merah itu menatapku di balik rambut pirang gelapnya yang mulai memanjangーmenutupi satu matanya.

Tuhan, apa yang tengah terjadi padaku?

。。。

Aku menghela nafas panjang, menutup buku yang ada di atas pahaku, dengan sebelumnya memberi tanda agar aku tidak lupa halaman yang tengah ku baca tadi.  
Ku tutup mataku, menikmati angin yang bertiup. Rasanya sangat sejuk apalagi aku sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Sayup-sayup ku dengar nyanyian indah di sekelilingku, mungkin bunga-bunga yang ada di sini sedang bernyanyi, di iringi suara angin dan rerumputan yang bergemrisik, membuat suasana agak ramai namun menenangkan. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menenangkan selain nyanyian bunga-bunga cantik itu.

Tapi entah kenapa wajah makhluk itu muncul begitu saja di dalam kepalaku. Kenapa wajah itu yang muncul?  
Ku buka mataku kembali, mengernyit bingung.

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali mengingatnya, apa otak ku sudah tidak beres? Ah, atau jangan-jangan ini salah satu upaya sihirnya untuk mengelabui ku? Agar dia bisa meloloskan diri?

Aku berdecak kecil, memukul-mukul kepalaku pelan. Tidak seharusnya aku berpikiran seperti itu.  
Ku hela nafas pendek kemudian bangkit berdiri. Sayap ku mengepak pelan, saat ku renggangkan otot-otot tubuhku, rasanya benar-benar segar.

"Tao!"

Itu suara Luhan. Aku menoleh ke asal suara, di sisi kananku. Ku lihat sosok cantik itu berlari kecil ke arahku, wajahnya tampak agak panik.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanyaku penasaran, melihat wajahnya yang seperti ketakutan itu.

" _Elf_ dari _Mor_ mencarimu, kau harus pulang" kata Luhan panik.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka mencari ku?" keningku mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, ayo, mereka sudah menunggu mu di rumah!"

Ku garuk rambut ku yang tidak gatal. Kenapa mereka mencariku? Apa ada hal yang tidak beres?

Meski tidak tenang dan agak takut, aku memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Luhan. Karena aku juga ingin tahu kenapa _Elf_ dari _Mor_ mencariku, seingat ku aku sudah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik. Lalu apa? Kenapa?

 _Argh_! Memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku membuatku merinding dan ngeri. Aku sendiri bukan _Elf_ yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Tapi aku percaya kalau Tuhan selalu ada bersamaku.

Dan kini aku sudah duduk berhadapan dengan mereka, ada tiga _Elf_ di depanku. Mereka bergantian mengajukan pertanyaan padaku, dan aku seperti pencuri kecil yang tertangkap basah.

"Ini aneh..." desis salah satu di antara mereka. Aku menatap wajah ke tiga _Elf_ di depanku ini, bingung.

"Maaf, boleh aku tahu ada apa?" aku benar-benar penasaran. Mereka yang tampak tengah berpikir kini menatapku.

"Apa mungkin benar kalau _Elf_ yang masih murni bisa menetralkan aura gelap seseorang?"

"Aku tidak percaya itu. Aku yakin cuma kebetulan"

Aku semakin mengerutkan keningku. Jelas, aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari kebingungan ku. Mereka sibuk bicara sendiri dengan sesekali melirik ku.

"Nanti malam kita akan mengeksekusinya, kami butuh bantuan mu"

Aku membelalak.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kau hanya memberi makan seperti biasa, supaya dia tidak banyak melawan"

"Tapi kenapa―"

"Karena jelas, _Dae_ tidak bersikap agresif saat bersamamu"

"Dan itu...artinya?" aku masih menuntut penjelasan.

"Akan mempermudah saat esekusi. Buat dia lengah"

Aku langsung diam. Sekarang aku paham. Jadi...aku harus melihat langsung saat esekusi itu nanti?

。。。

Matahari baru saja tenggelam, dan belum-belum aku sudah terjebak dalam situasi tidak menguntungkan ini. Padahal cahaya senja baru saja beranjak dan berganti cahaya temaram rembulan.

Dan aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa di depan _Dae_. Aku diam, dia juga diam.

Aku masih membantunya makan, dengan cara menyuapinya, karena jelas tubuhnya dalam kondisi terikat.

Aku tidak pernah secanggung ini sebelumnya, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa aneh kalau ingat dia akan di esekusi sebentar lagi.

"Kau..." aku urung melanjutkan kalimatku. Bisa ku rasakan tatapan matanya menajam tertuju padaku.

Aku menghela nafas samar, mengangkat wajahku, balas menatap mata merahnya yang tajam. Walau sebenarnya aku takut, tapi ada bagian dari dirinya yang membuatku nyaman. Aneh ' _kan_?

"Kau...sebenarnya makhluk apa kau ini?" tanyaku akhirnya, menyelidik. _Dae_ menatapku lekat, masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Menurut mu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa kau mengusik kami?"

 _Dae_ menarik nafas, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon Oak di belakangnya, mempertontonkan dadanya yang bidang serta otot-otot yang membentuk lengan dan di bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Kenapa saat itu kau tidak langsung kabur?" aku masih penasaran.

 _Dae_ menatap ke arah lain, tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun pertanyaan ku. Dan aku dapat dengan jelas melihat wajahnya yang tersorot cahaya bulan, dan enggan ku akui kalau wajahnya tampan, juga dingin. Seperti tak tersentuh. Matanya sipit namun tajam, pipinya tirus, rahangnya tegas, bibirnya sedikit tebal dan berwarna pucat.

"Kau manusia?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. _Dae_ menatapku.

"Kenapa kau sangat penasaran? Apa yang membuat mu tertarik?" mata merahnya menatap tepat ke mataku.

Aku gugup. Tertarik? Yang benar saja!

"Ti-tidak...aku hanya penasaran" aku tergapap, menatap ke arah lain. Entah kenapa jantung ku kembali berdetak cepat, ada rasa hangat yang aneh menjalari leher hingga ke wajahku.

"Satu hal" _Dae_ kembali bersuara, ku beranikan diriku menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Nama ku Yifan, bukan _Dae_ "

"Eh? Jadi...benar kau manusia? Apa kau di kutuk?"

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar tertarik padaku ya" Yifan tersenyum jahil, dan membuat detak jantungku meningkat seketika. Aku tidak bisa memalingkan tatapan ku meski aku sangat malu saat ini.

"Cuma kau _Elf_ yang mengajak ku bicara, selain mereka _Elf_ dari _Mor_ "

Eh, aku harus bicara apa? Masalahnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki sayap?"

Aku menoleh ke balik punggungku, melihat sejenak sayap tipis yang menghiasi punggung ku.

"Bukan seperti apa wujudku, tapi apa sebenarnya aku ini. Sangat menyenangkan menjadi _Elf_ "

"Bau mu manis" Yifan berceletuk. Ku angkat satu alisku.

Manis? Ku endus-endus tubuhku. Tidak berbau kok.

"Kau mengejek ku ya?"

"Tidak, bau mu berbeda dari _Elf_ lainnya. Aku suka, menenangkan"

Rasanya ada kupu-kupu sedanp belajar terbang di dalam perutku, wajahku hangat, dan aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Bisa pinjam tanganmu? Pipi terasa ku gatal" pinta Yifan suaranya menyeretku kembali ke alam nyata. Sial, rasanya sangat memalukan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, menutupi rasa malu ku. Agak ragu ku ulurkan tanganku menggaruk pipi kanannya. Yifan memejamkan mata.

"Tanganmu dingin" dia menggumam.

Aku benar-benar gugup, ku harap tingkah ku tidak aneh.

"Bisa pinjam tanganmu yang satu lagi?" Yifan membuka matanya.

"Bisa saja setelah ini kita tidak bertemu lagi" katanya, membuatku termenung.

Ya, aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya di pohon ini, setelah ini. Aku tidak menolak keinginannya, ku tempelkan tangan kiriku di pipi kirinya.

Yifan memejamkan matanya, seperti menikmati tanganku yang menempel di pipinya. Apa yang di rasakannya? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat tenang? Kenapa dia tidak cemas? Bukankah sebentar lagi dia akan di esekusi?

Sejujurnya aku juga menikmati ini, padahal seharusnya aku menolak. Tidak sengaja aku melihat kalung yang melingkar erat di lehernya, terbuat dari besi dan sebuah batu menghiasi kalung itu. Kalung itu lah alasan kenapa Yifan tidak berubah menjadi monster.

"Mereka datang" Yifan berkata dingin, matanya sudah terjaga. Menatap lurus ke depan.

Ku tarik tanganku cepat, menatap ke sekitar kami yang entah sejak kapan sudah banyak _Elf_ dari _Mor_ yang berkumpul-berdiri berkeliling. Ku lihat ada tiga _Elf_ yang tadi menemuiku, mereka semua tampak tenang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak ku bicara" kata Yifan, suaranya terdengar tulus, aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak kabur saja?"

Ah, apa yang ku katakan, bodoh!

Yifan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat jika aku tidak memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Sebuah senyuman, hanya itu.

"Kau bisa pergi Tao" salah satu dari mereka menyuruhku menyingkir.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, bangkit berdiri dengan enggan. Entah kenapa aku tidak rela kalau harus beranjak dari tempat ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

 _Elf_ seperti ku tidak akan pernah tega dengan hal seperti ini.

Tapi kaki ku tidak bisa di gerakkan, mendadak kaku, ku perhatikan ke dua kaki ku, padahal tidak ada yang aneh.  
Keningku mengernyit, agak kesal karena kaki ku tidak bisa di gerakkan. Dan ku dengar suara tawa lirih di belakangku, aku menoleh. Ternyata Yifan yang tertawa, menatapku, apa ini ulahnya?

"Kau―apa yang kau―"

Hembusan angin kencang mematahkan kalimatku, tubuhku terhentak mundur dengan cepat, jatuh berdebam di tanah dengan keras. Rintihan lirih tidak bisa ku cegah, tubuhku rasanya sangat sakit. Ku dengar suara teriakan, dan tubuhku tidak bisa ku gerakkan.

"Sakit?" suara Yifan.

Eh? Ku buka mataku cepat. Aku terbelalak melihat wajah Yifan tepat berada di atas wajahku, ku rasakan tubuhnya menindihku. Apa yang terjadi?!

Yifan tersenyum aneh, mata merahnya berkilat-kilat, dan yang ku lihat tidak ada kalung besi yang melingkari lehernya, itu berarti...

Suara desingan di udara tidak dapat di hindari, _Elf-Elf_ itu mulai menyerang dan Yifan membalasnya dengan sigap. Aku tertegun melihat sosoknya yang berubah, kuku-kuku tangannya sangat panjang dan runcing.

"Tao!" suara Luhan memanggilku. Terdengar cemas.

Aku bangkit duduk, menatap ke arah Luhan dan Jongin berdiri menatapku cemas. Aku hendak berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi ada yang menghempaskan tubuhku ke tanah. Rasanya tubuhku remuk!

"Apa yang kau la―"

Kalimatku terhenti melihat tangan kanan Yifan yang tepat berada di atas wajahku. Mau apa dia?

Yifan menyeringai aneh. Ku tutup mataku cepat saat dia mengayunkan tangannya padaku. Tapi serangan itu tak kunjung tiba, tidak ada rasa sakit, tapi aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang kental dan berbau anyir membasahi wajahku.

"Ugh..."

Ku beranikan diriku membuka mata, perlahan semakin lebar sampai mataku terbelalak sempurna melihat lubang di perut Yifan. Wajahnya pucat, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Mataku memanas, Yifan menatapku sayu. Tubuhku kaku. Hanya bisa menatapnya, serangan demi serangan menghantam tubuh tegapnya. Darah segar mengenai wajahku, tubuhku gemetar. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"AAAARRGGGGHHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan itu seperti meremas jantungku. Mataku tidak bisa lepas menatap Yifan yang terkapar di tanah, penuh darah.

Tanganku gemetar menyentuh pipiku, membuat darah menempel di telapak tanganku. Air mataku menetes, rasanya gamang melihat darah di tanganku.

Darah Yifan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis, tatapanku beralih pada pohon Oak yang tak jauh dari tempatku tersungkur. Seseorang mendekapku, dan aku tidak bisa mencegah air mataku yang terus mengalir, semakin deras.

Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku merasakan sakit seperti ini?

Melihat pohon itu, membuatku sadar jika kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi...

 **La Fin**

○ Nim(nimm): White  
● Mor(more): Black  
□ Dae(die): Shadow

Pendek ya? Aneh? Ga jelas? Kurang? Gw akui kok, haha #dusumpel

Want more? Leave your review, and i'll post the sequel *wink* tapi nunggu Stay With Me tamat yaw, wekekekekekekek(?) #tebarflykiss

©Skylar.K


End file.
